


yellow brick road

by kontent



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Police Officer Sweet Pea (Riverdale), probably i haven't seen season 3 and i won't watch it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent
Summary: It doesn’t matter. In the end, it doesn’t matter who they could have been. They are who they are now, and that’s more than enough.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Josie McCoy/Sweet Pea
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	yellow brick road

There is a creaking sound, followed by soft steps. Josie smiles softly, listening to her other boyfriend come home. The shuffling is quiet, and it takes only a few minutes until the door to the bedroom swings open. Sweet Pea steps inside, his uniform already unbuttoned to the middle. Josie smiles at him, and he smiles back at her. “Hey, officer.”

His smile is brilliant, the dimples on his cheeks showing. “Hey yourself.”

He looks so good in his uniform - the blue and white look so good against his brown skin, giving it a kind of glow. Josie watches as his eyes wander across Archie, how he sprawls on the bed. She watches Sweet Pea’s lips quirk up in a soft smile as he unbuttons his shirt, letting the blue fabric slide off his body. 

The snake curls on his neck, a little faded by now. The collars hide the tattoo, but Sweet Pea refuses to get it removed. He won’t deny his past, won’t have erased where he came from, and Josie feels a surge of pride whenever she thinks of that. 

Sweet Pea finished undressing, folding his clothes. Then he climbs into bed behind Archie, his weight dipping the mattress slightly. Leaning across their boyfriend, he presses a soft kiss to Josie’s lips. 

Josie rests a hand on Sweet Pea’s chest, feeling his heart beat slowly. Sometimes she wonders - about who he would have been if life would have been kinder to him. Then she catches him looking at Archie, eyes wide with wonder. Sweet Pea doesn’t say it, but Josie knows he can’t quite understand how Archie can still be so kind, after everything. After going to prison for a murder he didn’t commit. After all the backlash he got when he got out. He’s still giving out kindness and compassion, even though that’s what brought him in trouble more than once. Sometimes Josie thinks, Sweet Pea would have been a little more like Archie.

It doesn’t matter. In the end, it doesn’t matter who they could have been. They are who they are now - a police officer, a singer, a construction worker. It is enough. It’s more than enough. 


End file.
